Maintaining communications between mobile platforms in non-line-of-sight conditions can be problematic. Buildings, trees, hills, and other obstructions negatively reflect, distort, and/or absorb radio signals. A need exists for a system to deploy wireless, non-line-of-sight, relay devices to preserve communications between mobile platforms.